halruaafandomcom-20200214-history
Peerage
See also: Reputation Cards The peerage are those who hold titles in Halruaa, they are mostly made up of nobility and royalty. Baronets Baronets hold at least an estate. Knights Knights are equivalent to Baronets, typically being granted this land by Peerage in exchange for service. Barons In addition to the estate, Barons control a burgh or shire. Type: Shire or Burgh Parent City: Resources: Wood, Stone, Bricks, Metal, Population, Art Industries: * Primary: Wood, Stone, Farming, Alcohol, Fuel, Fishing, Meat, Metal, Honey, Poultry, Extract * Secondary: Armour, Weapon, Art, Soap, Glass, Gem, Textile, Ceramic Retinue: Courtiers: * Thanes: Administrative * Advisors: Cleric, Spymaster, Accountant, Economist, Industrialist Responsibilities: *maximise Honour *maximise construction materials (Wood, Stone, Bricks, Metal) *maximise Population *maximise Art *collect tax Delegates: *Fencing tutor (Swordmaster, Axemaster): Honour * *Tax collector: collect tax * Clerics Clerics are the equivalent to Barons, Clerics are assigned a parish matching a shires. Coupled Shire: Shire Coupled City: Resources: Followers, City's Religion score, Kingdom's Religion score, Art Piety: * Piety: reduces time to build Culture buildings by 15% * Organized Religion: +1 Happiness from every Monument, Temple and Monastery * Mandate of Heaven: 50% of excess Happiness added each turn to the amount of Culture that may be spent on Earldorman Policies * Theocracy: Temples increase a cities Gold output by 10% * Free Religion: +1 Culture for each Monument, Temple and Monastery. Also gives 1 free Policy. Industries: * Primary: Farming, Alcohol, Fishing, Meat, Honey, Poultry * Secondary: Art, Soap, Glass, Textile, Ceramic Quests: o Defile pagan temple Pagan: Christian, Greek, Roman, Celtic, Germanic, Nordic, Asian, African but your own o Slay holy nemesis Earls Earldoms are the component of tectonic movement around Halruaa. The Earls make up the Elder Council and are always members of Nobility and Royalty. Wardens Some Earldoms are allocated to wardens of one of the realms. Warden of the Zalarhold: Galdel Dwarven clans Warden of the Halarhold: Kerbal House Grozalum Warden of the Mithral Valley: Maeruhal None Warden of the Talathhold: Talathgard House Kirkson Capital City: The capital city of this earldom. Resources: *Rum, Knights, Militia, Metal, Lumber, Meat, Grain Retinue: Courtiers: Barons: Feudal Power Thanes: Administrative Clerics: Religion, Piety tree Advisors: Generals, Spymaster, Representative of the Guilds, Delegates: - Weaponmaster (Swordmaster, Axemaster): Honour - Sage: Traditions - Prime Minister: Civil Liberties Earldorman Policies o Civil Liberties Liberty: +1 Culture Collective Rule: Buff: Collective Rule recruitment takes half as long, free Hero in the Capital Citizenship: Tile improvements increased 25% in speed, Worker appears in the Capital Republic: +1 Production, +Buff: Republic Production bonus when constructing Buildings Meritocracy: +1 Happiness in each city connected to the capital o Traditions Tradition: increases border expansion and gives +3 Culture in the Capital. Aristocracy: Buff: Working Class Production when constructing Buildings, +1 Happiness per 10 Citizens Oligrachy: Garrisoned units cost no maintenance and cities with a garrison gain +100% Ranged Combat Strength Legalism: Free culture building per point Landed Elite: +10% Food Growth; +2 Food in the Capital Monarchy: +1 Gold, -1 Unhappiness for every 2 Citizens in the Capital o Honor Honor: +25% combat bonus, and Bandit camps are revealed on tactical map. Gain culture for each Bandit killed. Warrior Code: +15% Production when training melee units, and a Great General appears in the Capital Discipline: +10% Combat Strength for military units which have another military unit Military Tradition: Military Units gain 50% more Experience from combat Military Caste: +1 Happiness and +2 Culture per City with Garrison Professional Army: Gold cost of upgrading Military Units reduced by 33% and +1 Happiness from every Defensive building Kings Kingdoms are Earldoms that are the crown seat of the region. This is always held by a person of Royalty. Kingdom: Throne Seat: Capital City Retinue: Courtiers: Earls: Advisors: Generals, Spymaster, Foreign Emissary Optional: Treasurer: Can perform Commerce Policies Mathematics, Judgement, Organization Sage: Can perform Patronage Policies Wisdom, Philosophy, Judgement Titles: Unlocking Royal Titles will allow the king to bestow them on his Earls and Courtiers. Resources Research, Science, Religion, Culture, Production, Trade, Food Secondary resources: Culture King Turns: At any time: Bestow title, Promote to Treasurer, Promote to Sage 1. Promote to Advisor 2. Change Culture (if Culture points are high enough) 3. Royal Policies done by Delegates or King if not set 4. Royal Policies o Patronage: Patronage: Influence with City-States degrades 25% slower than normal Philanthropy: Gold gifts to City-States produce 25% more Influence Aesthetics: Minimum Influence level with all City-States is 20 Scholasticism Philanthropy: Buff: Scholasticism Ally contributes 25% of their Science to you; they do not lose this Cultural DiplomacyScholasticism: Quantity of Resources gifted by City-States increases by 100%. Happiness from gifted Luxuries increased by 50% Educated Elite Aesthetics: Allied City-States will occasionally gift you Heroes. o Commerce: Commerce: 25% Gold output in Capital City Trade Unions: Buff: Roadworker's Union maintenance on Roads and Railroads reduced by 33%., Buff: Dockworker's Union and Seaports gain +1 Gold Naval Tradition: +1 Movement, +1 Sight for Naval units Mercantilism: Purchasing items in Cities requires 25% less Gold Merchant Nacy: +3 Production in coastal Cities Protectionism: +1 Happiness from each Luxury Resource Units * Colony: Creates settlement (thorpe) at location * Army: * Navy: Orders Royal Orders Enact Policy End Policy Construct Building Produce Surplus Balance Deficit (Create Supply to fulfil an unmet Demand) Organization Orders Enact Policy End Policy Become a Knight/Cleric/Baron/Thane/Advisor/Spymaster/General Donate X to Cause Construct Building (appropriate one) Complete Quest Wizard-King One king to rule them all, the netyarch is chairman of the Elder Council, and employs Regents to rule his Earldom,